Tarutaru: Guide to Job Selection
Job Selection The Tarutaru are one of the two races whose stats form an extreme. They have the least amount of HP, but the most amount of MP. Because of this, they are some of the greatest spellcasters in Vana'Diel. And just the same, are least likely to succeed in fighter type roles. Many Tarutaru view this fact as a challenge, and take up the call to being fighters regardless. With the highest intelligence and MP in the game, the Tarutarus can make absolutely phenominal Black Mages, Summoners, and Bards. Tarutaru do extremely well in positions that capitalize their tremendous mana reserves and high intellect. But just as well, their agility and dexterity are quite respectible though not as powerful as their Mithra allies. Tarutaru can still do very well in rogue type roles, such as Rangers or Thieves. Always keep in mind that race should be your absolute last concern when making your alter-ego, as skill and equipment are far more important. Feel free to add your own thoughts here as well. Credit for the Starting Stats goes to http://www.datasync.com/~dsmith/FFXIStats/! __TOC__ Tarutarus make excellent Bards. They have the highest Charisma stat along with the Elvaan and Humes, so their enfeebling songs are more accurate. With an enormous MP pool and a White Mage support job, they can serve as amazing sub-healers as well. Their low HP and Vitality make it harder when they get attacked, but high Agility compensates. |width="50%" valign="top"| Beastmaster Starting Stats Some Beastmasters can party very well and others can solo. Taru Beastmasters are the ones that can solo. High MP lets them equip an effective White Mage support job and allow themselves to solo monsters with great ease. Their incredibly high Charisma stat not only allows the Beastmaster's Charm ability more accurate, but its effect lasts longer. Low HP and Vitality means that if things get rough, it might get a little heated. Low Strength hinders their ability to damage-deal in parties. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Black Mage Starting Stats The Tarutaru Black Mage is a prime example of when the most statistically ideal race meets the job, almost to a fault. Tarutaru are by far the most powerful Black Magic casters in all of Vana'Diel, by their natural stats alone. Tarutaru have an incredible amount of MP which allows them to continue casting in battles while other races would need a moment to recover. As if that wasn't enough, their high Intelligence means that every spell cast causes fairly intense damage. This isn't to say that Tarutaru make the best Black Mages in the game. If things get out of hand, their low HP and Vitality (coupled with the job's already low HP and VIT) can spell death for any Black Mage that goes a little bit over the hate threshould. With moderation, though, Tarutaru Black Mages can deliver effective, continuous spells without getting too much of the monster's hate. If, however, that does become a problem, Tarutaru's high Agility can come in for the save. |width="50%" valign="top"| Blue Mage Starting Stats These Blue Mages are more on the "mage" end of the spectrum. With low Strength, their "physical" spells might take a hit. On the other hand, their enormous MP pool and a lot of Intelligence can make their "magical" spells very menacing. Since every stat plays a vital role in this job, absolutely no race is really 'good' or really 'bad' at it. A Tarutaru Blue Mage with a mage support job can go a long way. High MP also means that it's easier to get spells, since you can outlast the target monster. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Corsair Starting Stats A Tarutaru's naturally high Agility stat means that their ranged attacks are not only more accurate, but as Marksmanship weapon skills are all based on the AGI stat, their weapon skills are also a lot more powerful. Their amazing MP also means that with a White Mage support job, these Corsairs can play a very large role in keeping the party cured as a secondary healer. The only stat that hinders Tarutaru Corsairs is their low Strength, meaning hit-by-hit, their shots will deal less damage, which in turn generates less enmity. |width="50%" valign="top"| Dark Knight Starting Stats Tarutaru Dark Knights act as mini-black mages with a lot of damage over time. Low Strength hinders their damage per hit, but is easily made up with their high Dexterity stat, meaning they deal less damage per hit and leading to less Enmity, but they hit often, so they get higher TP. High Agility makes them more survivable and makes up for their lack in Vitality. High MP allows them to cast more spells including their Drains and Absorb spells. High Intelligence means their black magic deals more damage per hit too. This is especially useful for their Absorb line of spells, which means they can make up for their lack in STR with Absorb-STR, or VIT with Absorb-VIT. Low HP means their Souleater job ability deals less damage, but ultimately less enmity as well. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Dragoon Starting Stats Tarutarus make very good soloing Dragoons, since they have high MP, so they can last a lot longer with a White Mage support job. High Intelligence mitigates direct-damage spells against them and also increases any spells they cast that deals direct damage. High Agility means they can dodge attacks more frequently, and high Dexterity means they hit more often. Low Strength hinders their ability to deal damage per hit and per weapon skill, so parties might be a little bit harder to find. |width="50%" valign="top"| Monk Starting Stats Monk is a job that requires four stats: Strength for damage per hit, Dexterity for hit rate, Mind for damage through Chi Blast, and Vitality for damage mitigation and Chakra recovery. Unfortunately for Tarutarus, they have the lowest of all of those stats except for DEX. They can still do a good job with it, especially since a Monk's main problem is going over the hate threshold. With the right gear and mindset, as well as knowledge of how to play the job effectively, Tarutarus can play this job just as well as any other race. It's a good challenge for many, and they take it. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Ninja Starting Stats Job description goes here. |width="50%" valign="top"| Paladin Starting Stats Tarutaru Paladins are a rare sight. Since they have low HP and VIT, when they are hit, damage is a bit higher than other races. But thanks to their high MP, a Tarutaru PLD actually has an easier time controlling hate due to constant cureing capabilities. The best stats to up for a taru PLD are definitely their HP and VIT so they can survive the blows from the mobs. Early levels are quite difficult for partying as a taru PLD since they get Cure II in the mid teens, making it harder to keep yourself alive. But once other party members like a RDM or a BRD acquire abilities to recover mp, a taru PLD can keep themselves alive and keep chains coming with little or no aid from a WHM aside from maybe a Regen spell. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Puppetmaster Starting Stats Job description goes here. |width="50%" valign="top"| Ranger Starting Stats Job description goes here. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Red Mage Starting Stats Job description goes here. |width="50%" valign="top"| Samurai Starting Stats Job description goes here. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Summoner Starting Stats Job description goes here. |width="50%" valign="top"| Thief Starting Stats Job description goes here. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Warrior Starting Stats Tarutarus have a hard time keeping up with the damage dealing capabilities of all the other races. A Tarutaru Warrior is hard to play due to the need of constant equipment upgrade whether it be for tanking or damage dealing. Since tarus have naturally low STR, VIT, and HP, being a Warrior is no small task. Their AGI is a nice perk when you need to tank, helping avoid a few hits, and their DEX isn't too bad. It might be hard, but don't give up! It'll be worth it in the end when you are able to outdamage some guy who is many times your size and has a bigger sword. |width="50%" valign="top"| White Mage Starting Stats Job description goes here. |width="50%" valign="top"| |}